The Beast of Basin City
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When Hulk's persona, Joe Fixit emerges, he takes up territory in Sin City to make a living.
1. Basin City's Newest Resident

A/N: _Monologues will be in italics, as it is being said mentally. Hulk is also using his Joe Fixit persona for more realism, as there's little to no supernatural elements in the Sin City universe_. Enjoy!

* * *

- **Streets of Sin City** -

A large grey skinned giant of a man is walking along a long sidewalk of Sin City, heavy rain pouring onto him and drenching him everywhere. He is wearing a fedora hat, a business suit and pants, heavy boots, and large white gloves on his massive hands.

 _Basin City, though around the world it's more popularly known as Sin City. Heh. It certainly lives up to the name. I can't go a city block without running into a gangbanger, murderer, drug dealer or rapist. Not that it matters. I'm bulletproof, and one punch from me will land you either in the intensive care unit or the morgue. I just arrived here. The name's Joe Fixit. But I'm not here to fix this broken excuse of a city. I'm just trying to get by in a city that I felt I'd fit right in with. I heard of a place called Kadie's Club Pecos. It's a bar filled with alcohol and hot women. Two of my favorite things._

* * *

 **Kadie's Club Pecos**

Joe Fixit walks into the bar. Beautiful women in leather bras and pants walk around, passing drinks and meals to several people, most of which were thugs and jerks looking for a good time. In the center of the building, a blond woman is dressed as a sexy cowgirl, swinging a lasso around as she sways her slender hips from side to side. Joe was mesmerized. He snapped himself out of his mesmerized state long enough to find an empty booth in the corner of the bar and sat down.

 _Wow...That girl is something. Every time she swings those hips, it makes me want to grab her and do bad things to her. Things that'd make most women shudder at the thought of it. Women always drove me crazy. I get interrupted by a waitress with curly blond hair in a leather bra that doesn't fit around her breasts all the way. She brings me a basket of chicken tenders and fries as well as a large mug of beer. Beer is like liquid gold to me._

" **Miss, who's the pretty dame on the stage**?" Joe asks the waitress.

"Oh, that's Nancy. She's new here, but the customers seem to like her. You seem like a nice guy, with that monkey suit, white gloves and that hat." She says, giggling. "Not a lot of nice guys here in Sin City." She adds.

Joe nods. " **Thanks. I appreciate the compliment, Miss...**?"

The waitress smiles. "Shellie. My name is Shellie, handsome. Enjoy your meal. Oh, and...welcome to Sin City." She smiles before walking away, letting Joe set his eyes on Nancy, who ditched the lasso and began rubbing her small, slim hands on her body, which were adorned by a bristle covered bra and leather pants. Joe smiled as he took a large swig of his beer, enjoying the show. Every second of it...

* * *

- **Later** -

After the bar closes for the night, Joe leaves the bar, satisfied by the meal. Off in the distance, he sees Nancy, now wearing a black fur coat over her slim body. Joe notices a thug sneak up on her and put his hand on her mouth and drag her behind the bar.

 _Bad mistake, dirtbag. If there's one thing I hate, it's when men victimize women. Like hell am I going to let you do whatever sick crap you're into. I follow the punk. He has Nancy hanging from a lamp post by her wrists with chains, and her legs are duct taped together. Even her mouth is covered. The cretin thought of everything. He draws a whip and lashes it across her belly several times. Red marks appear where she was hit. I can hear muffled groaning and screaming from her as he drops the whip and takes off her left boot, revealing a bare foot. He whips out a feather and rubs it against her foot. Nancy screams in protest through the tape covering her mouth. She's ticklish. She screams in agony as the jerk cackles like a witch at Nancy's suffering. He rubs faster as Nancy thrashes, but it's in vain. She can't escape, let alone fight back._

Joe intervenes, getting the thugs attention when he starts tickling Nancy's foot with his fingers, receiving intense muffled laughter from Nancy. He swings the thug around to make him look at him before punching him in the face, knocking him out instantly.

 _Punk. You're lucky I held back, otherwise you'd be dead._

Joe walks over to the bound Nancy and slowly lowers her to the ground before removing the chains and duct tape that restrained her. He holds her bridal style as he walks down a sidewalk. He noticed that she was unconcious, but still breathing.

 _Don't worry, kid. I'll take you home...wherever that is._

 _As Joe carries Nancy, three thugs slowly follow him. One is armed with a wooden baseball bat, while the other two carry a hooked chain and a machete, respectively._

 _Amateurs. They don't know who I am. If they did, they wouldn't be following us at all._

Joe laid Nancy's unconcious body against a wall as he turned around to face the trio. The man with the bat swung it at Joe's head, which shattered into tiny pieces upon hitting him. Joe headbutted him in response, knocking him out cold. The man with the hooked chain swung at Joe, who leaned his head back. The thug missed, embedding the hook into the wall. Joe hits him with a left punch, taking him down. The final goon swung his machete at Joe. He actually catches the blade with his hand before breaking the thugs arm by punching out his elbow and pressing his face to the wall. With the thugs taken care of, he lifted Nancy off the ground again and carried her the rest of the way home.

* * *

 **-Nancy's House-**

Joe carries Nancy to her house, unlocking the door and taking her to her bedroom and laying her on her comfortable bed. As he began to walk away, he heard the hammer of a magnum click. He turned around to see Nancy sitting up, aiming the aforementioned magnum at him. He scoffed, as no firearm could hurt him, let alone anything at all.

" **Really? I save your life, and you thank me by pointing a gun at me**?" Joe says.

"This is Sin City. For all I know, you tried to rape me in my sleep. Why'd you take me home?" Nancy asks, still pointing the gun at him.

" **I saved you from some creep who grabbed you and tied you to a lamp post. He whipped you and tickled you**." Joe says.

"Tickled me?! Why'd he do that?" Nancy asked.

Joe shrugged. " **Don't know, don't care. You mind putting the gun down**?"

"Oh! Sorry." Nancy said as she lowered the gun, deciding that she could trust Joe. "Thanks for saving me."

" **Wouldn't have been right to leave you behind**." Joe says.

Nancy smiles in response. "My name is Nancy. Nancy Callahan."

Joe smiles. " **I know. I was watching you dance**."

"Oh. W-What'd you think of the show?" Nancy asked, a light flirtatious smile appearing on her face; she was always happy to meet an admirer.

" **Oh...You danced like you were born to do it**." Joe said, grinning while he tries not to speak his true feelings to the beautiful woman.

"Thanks..."

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Hope you enjoy this first chapter. I can update it if you want. Hulk will be referred to as Joe throughout the story. Sorry if it confuses you. If it does, I can have him prefer to be called Hulk instead.**

 **Expect Joe Fixit to run into the Roark family as well as the residents of Old Town at some point in the story.**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	2. Welcome to Old Town

- **Nancy's House** -

Nancy goes to her fridge and grabs two beers, one for herself and one for Joe. She hands Joe his beer before taking a swig out of her own. "So...How long have you been in Sin City?"

" **Got here a few hours ago. Pretty messed up place**."

"Heh. It's not perfect." Nancy says with a light chuckle.

" **That's putting it mildly**." Joe says, raising an eyebrow in response to Nancy's retort. " ** _Very_** **mildly**. **This city is like a freakin' war zone. My kind of place**." Joe chuckles.

"You like to fight?" Nancy asks, sneaking a peek at Joe's massive arms.

" **Love it, although the criminals in this town are soft. I've seen bunny rabbits with more fight in them**."

"Heh. What'll you do now? I mean, you'll need to find a job." Nancy said.

" **Ah, maybe I'll just be a bodyguard or a bouncer. Since I'm so good at beating up people**." Joe says after taking a short swig of beer.

* * *

- **Later** -

After having his beer, Joe left Nancy's house after an hour of talking to her and wandered the streets aimlessly, occasionally fighting crooks and murderers along the way.

 _Beautiful dame. I cannot express how much I wanted to put my hands under her butt and kiss those lips. It felt wrong to do that so soon. I'll get my chance. When I do...it'll be indescribably pleasurable for both of us._

Joe keeps walking, eventually coming across across a highway overlooking a cluster of buildings. There was a sign that read, "Welcome to Old Town, Epicenter of Pleasure".

" **Huh. Sounds like fun**." Joe said as he walked into Old Town. Soon after, he heard a scream. A young girl with bright blue eyes was being slapped repeatedly by some long haired man with too many tattoos.

 _You idiot. If you saw me walking through here, you wouldn't be slapping her around so badly. I'll be doing worse to you._

Joe grabs the man's shoulder, making him quickly spin around and punch Joe in the face, breaking his hand while Joe is left unaffected by his feeble attack.

" **My turn**." Joe said as he sent the man flying across the pavement with a right uppercut. Before the man could recover, Joe grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and repeatedly punched him until he went unconscious, more than likely dead.

"Thank you..." The girl said shakily as she looked at Joe. He quickly stood up and turned around, looking down at the girl. "I-I-I'm Becky." She stutters fearfully as she slowly takes in Joe's massive and inhuman appearance.

" **Joe Fixit**." He said as many other girls surround him, including a girl dressed as a cowgirl with a Zorro mask, an Asian girl with samurai swords, and a woman wearing essentially a fishnet bound by leather straps around her whole body.

"What're you doing in Old Town?" The woman dressed as a cowgirl asked, gripping a revolver.

" **Well, last time I checked**... **it's considered polite to save a girl from an attacker**." Joe says as he scoffs in response to the woman grabbing her revolver.

"In Old Town, we are the law. We don't need protection from anyone."

" **Well, Becky did**." Joe said, pointing at Becky, who looked at the others, as if in shame for needing to be saved.

"Becky is our newest girl."

" **Obviously. Uh, no offense, Becky**." Joe says to Becky.

"None taken, big guy." Becky says before the woman in the fishnets approaches Joe, staring at him.

"You saved one of ours. That makes you an ally. Don't let us down, or Miho here will turn you into a kebab."

Joe looks at the woman with the samurai swords, understanding how dangerous she was, despite her small size and thin frame. " **Got it. And you are**?" Joe asks the woman.

"Name's Gail. That's all you're gonna know about me." Gail says. "Dallas. Show our...guest where he'll be staying."

The woman dressed as a cowgirl nodded as she led Joe to a small house sitting across the street from a multi-story building that Gail walks into. After Joe reaches his destination, he looks at Gail's building and notices a woman with bright blonde hair looking down at him.

 _Wow...Whoever that woman is, she's hotter than Nancy. I bet she's checking me out._ Joe says to himself, smiling before entering his new home.

* * *

- **Roark Manor** -

A middle aged man is sitting at a desk in his study with a young man with greasy hair drags a bloodied and beaten man in, his hands cuffed behind him. The cuffed man begs for his life, only to be shot three times in the gut by the older man.

"Take that thieving trash out to the farm. Let Kevin know he's about to receive his latest meal." He said coldly. The young man nodded, smiling as two other men picked up the body and put it into a pickup truck before driving from the estate to an abandoned farm.

* * *

- **Old Town** -

 **Joe's Home**

Joe is sitting in a comfortable chair, looking out the window when he hears a knock at the door. He sighs before getting up and opens it, revealing Becky, who is smiling nervously at him. She is clearly still getting used to his overall appearance.

"H-Hi. Um, Joe, was it?" Becky asked nervously, receiving a slow, heavy nod from him.

" **Yes. That's my name. What, do I need a name tag**?" Joe sarcastically says.

Becky chuckles. "No. I'll r-remember it. I p-promise. Um, Gail wants to see you."

Joe raises an eyebrow, since he figured Gail wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. " **Uh**... **okay**." He then exits his home, following Becky to the building that Gail resides in.

* * *

- **Gail's Building** -

Joe enters the large building, where Gail is standing by a large window.

" **Gail**?" Joe calls out. She turns around and motions for him to stand next to her.

"Joe...I'm hopeful that you'll stay here in Old Town. For some reason, you make the others feel safe. Safer than they've ever been."

" **Staying in an isolated section of a city, surrounded by hot women? Sounds like my kind of place**." Joe quips, receiving a chuckle from Gail.

"You're funny, Joe. However, if you're gonna live in Old Town, there's a rule: No forcing yourself on the women. Period." Gail says with immense authority as she smokes a cigarette. "Understood?"

" **Got it. Crystal-clear. No raping the hotties**." Joe says as he crosses his arms behind his back. " **No problem**." Joe says as he turns around and leaves the building.

* * *

- **Later** -

Joe returns to his house. When he enters his bedroom, he receives a surprise. The blonde woman he saw in the window is sitting on his bed, her voluptuous body adorned in a bright red dress that exposes a little cleavage. She looks at Joe, smiling seductively.

 _Oh, hell. It's her. The gorgeous babe from the window. She's absolutely stunning. I can't stop staring at her._

" **Who are you**?" Joe asked, trying to make his attraction to her not too obvious.

The woman answers by standing up before turning around and rubbing against Joe.

Joe quietly moans pleasurably as he touches her shoulders. She starts swaying her slender hips against his own before leaning her head back, laying it against Joe's muscular chest.

 _She is driving me crazy. Her name drove me even crazier. Goldie. She says her name is Goldie_...

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Ooh! Joe Fixit and Goldie finally meet, though she seems to only be interested in teasing Joe with her body. Will that change?**

 **Sorry I took so long to update. I wanted to see if any of you liked this story so I could decide if it was worth continuing.**

 **Next chapter will involve Joe fighting more scumbags and getting to know Goldie more.**


	3. Goldie's Love & Mr Fixit's Target

- **Old Town** -

 **Joe Fixit's House**

Joe sleeps in his comfortable bed, tossing and turning as his mind kept focusing on Goldie. His yellow haired temptress. A woman so beautiful, she would be considered a goddess. Perfect curled hair, an angelic face, and an even more perfect body...Goldie made Nancy look like a voodoo doll by comparison.

* * *

- **The Next Day** -

Joe wakes up, stretching his arms as he gets out of bed and puts on his suit, hat, and gloves. As soon as he reaches the front door, Becky stood on the other side, nervously looking up at him. She still hasn't gotten used to how large he was, which wasn't a surprise to anyone.

" **Becky. The cute little urchin with the stunning blue eyes**." Joe said in a teasing way, receiving a chuckle and a light blush from the tiny girl.

"Hey...Joe. Um, how'd you sleep?" She keeps nervously looking at him after she asks.

" **Fine. Though Goldie is still on my mind**." He says in answer.

"Yeah, Goldie has that effect on guys. Actually, that's why I'm here. Goldie sent me to...summon you. She wants to speak with you...privately." She says with a suggestive wink. She had an idea of what she wanted to 'speak' to Joe about...

Joe sighs. He had enough trouble resisting Goldie in his dreams, now he had to be in a room alone with her. Again. " **Thanks for the heads up, kiddo**." He says, lightly petting Becky on the head as he walks across the street to Goldie's building.

* * *

- **Goldie's Building** -

Joe enters the luxurious building, immediately spotting Goldie, who was sitting on a desk, her legs sensualy crossed. She clearly had nothing to say as much as _do_ to Joe, who was already lusting for her.

 _You're cruel, teasing and tempting me with that body, Goldie. I want to slam you against a wall and kiss those perfect breasts while my hands cup themselves on your amazing ass. Every second I waste looking is like someone wrapping their hands on my throat only to kick me below the belt. Ohhh...I'm so lucky._

Joe walks over to Goldie and kisses her. Hard and rough. Goldie squeals in shock at his aggression, but softly moans as she wraps her arms around him, pressing against his lips in a display of passion.

 _I've charmed men before...but Joe was no man. He was like a god sent to torment me with unparalleled lust and sexual desire. Desire that would break a woman before he could touch them. My lips curl against his as I press my chest against him, no doubt forcing him to get even more aggressive with me._ Goldie says internally as Joe lifts her up. Instinctively, she wraps her legs around him, securing herself to him as he carries her to her bedroom. They temporarily force themselves to break apart as Goldie takes off her shirt, her perfect breasts covered by a bright red lingerie bra.

Joe felt like his heart was on fire as he watched her strip. " **I'm in love**..." He accidentally says out loud, to which Goldie's eyes widened with surprise, though she giggled happily before forcing a kiss on him, only to push him onto her bed and aggressively kiss him as she lays on top of him.

* * *

- **Roark Estate** -

Senator Roark sits at a desk, looking at crime scene photos of all the men Joe has beaten/killed so far.

"Goddamn it! Who is this...Joe Fixit?" He asks as he looks at a newspaper that has an exclusive closeup photo of Joe. "This...monster is ruining my business!" He then looks at his men who look at him nervously. "Get me the Marksman. Tell him to find this Joe Fixit freak and put a bullet in his head!"

* * *

- **Goldie's Bedroom** -

Hours pass as Joe and Goldie cuddle, exhausted from all the pleasure they delivered onto each other. Goldie's clothes as well as Joe Fixit's formal suit lay across the floor.

"Ohhhh!" Goldie exclaims as she cuddles with Joe, stunned by how good he was in bed. "That was...Ohhh, wow!"

Joe chuckles as he looks at her. He barely broke a sweat while she was practically sweating bullets. " **Sounds like I overdid it, toots**."

Goldie giggles as she looks at Joe. "No...you were amazing. But my legs are shaking like a rattlesnake."

" **Yep**. **Definitely overdid it. Heh. You'll live**." Joe teases.

"I hope. I like living." Goldie jokingly says as she continues to cuddle with her latest 'conquest'.

Joe chuckles lowly. " **Well**... **don't worry. I'll protect you, gorgeous**." After he says this, Goldie giggles.

* * *

- **The Next Day** -

Joe wakes up alone in bed, confused and wondering where Goldie went. Much to his relief, she was still in the building; she was standing outside the room, naked, as her clothes are still on the floor. Joe chuckles as he gets dressed. " **You got me for a second, doll**." He remarks.

"Thought I'd surprise you...show you what you're in for." Goldie flirts as she leans against the doorframe, her perfectly shaped breasts jiggling slightly as her back makes contact with said doorframe.

" **Oh...I knew what I was in for the moment i saw you in the window, toots**." Joe says as his eyes look up and down at Goldie's flawless body. She truly was a goddess among women. "Come here." He says, extending his arms out to hold her.

Goldie giggles. "No..." She says, still giggling as she backs away from him.

After being denied, Joe quickly marches up to her and pulls her to him, her big breasts pressing against his chest, a feeling which he greatly enjoyed. " **You usually deny your...clients what they want**?"

"No. Just felt like...playing. It gets lonely up here." Goldie says, not even bothering to struggle. She knew how strong Joe was, and knew struggling would get her nowhere.

" **You want to play, hot legs**?" Joe asks, getting a smiling nod from his lover. He grins as he carries her back to the bedroom and playfully tosses her onto the bed, deciding to take his shirt off as he pins Goldie's arms over her head and tie her wrists together using his tie, getting a grunt from Goldie as he fastens it. " **Too tight**?"

Goldie shakes her head. "No. It's okay. Do what you have to do..."

Joe smiles as he kisses her roughly, listening to the faint moans of passion coming from her. Due to her wrists being tied together, she was unable to move much, so she just lays still as Joe keeps kissing her. He eventually pulls away and starts massaging her breasts with his rather large hands, making Goldie arch her neck, unable to contain the pleasure she's feeling. Joe smiles as he takes his pants off and enters her, lightly thrusting inside of her so he doesn't...break her.

"Ohhhhh! Unh! Ohhhh!" Goldie moans hard, arching her neck even further as Joe continues to thrust. "Ahhhhh! Oh, God! Faster...!" She pleads breathlessly. Joe complies with a chuckle, thrusting faster and faster until Goldie starts to scream with pleasure, unable to take it anymore. Joe stops and pulls out of Goldie, smiling at his exhausted lover, who was covered in sweat while Joe was barely sweating himself, thanks to his enhanced stamina.

" **Good**?" Joe asks, wanting to know if he performed well. Goldie tiredly nods her head. " **Good girl**." He sighs happily as he lays next to Goldie, who pulls the covers over her body.

"I never knew...sex could be so great with you..." Goldie softly says.

Joe chuckles. " **Glad I surprised you, gorgeous**..." He says as he closes his eyes, followed by Goldie.

* * *

- **Later** -

Once again, Joe wakes up, only this time, Goldie is still asleep. He smiles as he very slowly exits the room, writing a goodbye note to Goldie as he gets dressed and heads into Sin City.

 _I slept with her...twice. I think I'm in love. I still keep thinking about it. Me kissing her, touching her boobs, looking at her perfect body...Goldie will drive me insane..._ Joe says to himself as he walks down a long sidewalk in Sin City befire getting confronted by some of Senator Roark's henchmen. Despite their numbers, Joe has them beat in the strength department, and easily defeats them with a few punches to the head.

* * *

- **Kadie's** -

Joe walks into the bar. Much to his delight, Nancy is on stage, dancing while dressed as a sexy cowgirl like before. He smiles up at her as he sits in the same booth as his last visit. Shellie walks over to take his order, but Joe notices a bruise under her left eye.

" **What happened**?" Joe asks.

"Hmm?" Shellie asks, probably trying to avoid the subject.

" **Your eye**." Joe clarifies, pointing under his own left eye.

"It-It's nothing, Joe. Don't worry your gentle soul about it."

" **That's a bruise. Who hit you**?" Joe asks, standing up.

Shellie gulps nervously, seeing no way out of this. "My ex. He's a cop. Name's Jackie Boy. He's a jerk, Joe."

" **If I see him...he's a dead man**." Joe says with determination.


End file.
